peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 May 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-05-26 ; Comments *A recording of the first 90 minutes of a three hour show is available, plus tracks from various mixtapes. Details for the remainder of the show taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database. * Sessions *God Is My Co-Pilot, #3. Recorded 1994-04-18. Available on the Strangefruit CD – The Peel Sessions. *Caspar Brotzmann Massaker, one and only session. Recorded 1995-04-27. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a starts *Vibena: Positive Energy (12 inch) Universal Records @''' *Long Fin Killie: The Heads Of Dead Surfers (CD single) Too Pure *Kenickie: Rama Lama Lama (7 inch - Catsuit City) Slampt *God Is My Co-Pilot: Boxstitch (Peel Session) *Austin M: Destroy (12 inch) Rogue Trooper '''@ *Elmerhassel: Slime Lined (7 inch - Pride In Ipswich) Stagedive *Dreadzone: Life, Love and Unity (CD - Second Light) Virgin @''' *''(10:30 news - a brief snippet then silence. JP: "We seem to have run into some kind of small technical problem there." )'' *Bomboras: Time Bomb (7 inch - Forbidden Planet) Dionysus Records *Rachid Taha: Voila Voila Orchestra Dub (3xLP - Going Global Series Voila!) Barclay '''@ *God Is My Co-Pilot: Moleskin (Peel Session) *B Jam: Gunshot Me Head (12 inch) No Smoking Records @''' *Bob Tilton: Butterfly (7 inch - Songs Of Penknife And Pocket Watch) Subjugation *''(tape flip)'' *Caspar Brotzmann Massaker: Peel Party (Peel Session) '''£ :(JP: "...from an EP with a title which I have no intention at all of trying to pronounce." Although after playing the London Funk Allstars track John gives it a go!) *Super Furry Animals: Fix Idris (7 inch - Llanfairpwllgwngyllgogerychwyndrobwllantysiliogogogochynygofod [In Space EP]) Ankst *London Funk Allstars: Sure Shot (2xLP - London Funk Volume 1) Ninja Tune @''' *Cornershop: Hong Kong Book Of Kung Fu (LP - Woman's Gotta Have It) Wiiija Records *Sourpuss: Would I Kill For You, Honey (7 inch - Scientific Celebrity) Slinky Records *God is My Co-Pilot: U Doet Me Pijn (Peel Session) *Blue 101: Meerofenfushi (LP - Frozen Land) Out of Romford Records '''@ *Coping Saw: Rock of Angels (7 inch - Slamina) Mook Records *''(11:30 news)'' *Scarfo: Skinny (7 inch) Fierce Panda File a ends *Hardship Post: Watching You (7 inch) Sub Pop *Tony Rebel and Cocoa Tea: We Can Live It Up (7 inch) XTerminator *Caspar Brotzmann Massaker: Basstotem (Peel Session) £''' *Helium: Medusa (CD - The Dirt of Luck) Matador *DJ Fokus: Pulse (12 inch) Lucky Spin Recordings '''@ $ *God is My Co-Pilot: I Love My Love With An F (Peel Session) *Arsedestroyer: Track 4 (CD – Arsedestroyer) Distortion Records *Stu J and DJ UFO: 2001 - Space Anthem (12 inch) Man From Uncle Records @ $ *Dick Dale & His Del-Tones: Tidal Wave (CD - King of the Surf Guitar) Rhino Records *Centry Meets the Music Family: Rockers Stand Guard (LP - Release the Chains) Conscious Sounds @ $ *London Punkharmonic Orchestra: Sheena Is A Punk Rocker (CD - Classical Punk!) Music Club $''' *Ramones: Sheena Is A Punk Rocker (7 inch) Sire '''$ *Satan's Pilgrim's: Mr Moto (LP - At Home With) Empty Records *MA2: Hearing Is Believing (12 inch) Formation Records wrong speed moment @ $ *God is My Co-Pilot: Code And Submit (Peel Session) *Palace Songs: Marriage (7 inch - O How I Enjoy The Light) Palace Records *Lightin' Slim: Bad Luck (CD - It's Mighty Crazy) Ace *Ligament: Glebe/Riding (10 inch - The Indifferent Cop EP) The Flower Shop Recordings £''' *Livin' Flava: Celebratin' Life (12 inch) G Force '''@ *Tracks available on Dat 081 (@'). *Tracks marked '$ available on File c *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File d File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-05-26 (incomplete) *b) Dat_081_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *c) 1995-05-xx Peel Show LE226 *d) best of peel vol 79 part 1 (with introductions) ;Length *a) 01:35:36 *b) 03:55:38 (from 00:35:15 to 01:43:54) (01:15:54 on additional) *c) 01:33:10 (55:13-1:24:20) (1:10:36-1:17:07 unique) *d) 46:40 (18:49-44:18) (from 27:09 unique) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping with this tracklisting. *a) Many thanks to Isector. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. *c) Created from LE226 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1995 Lee Tape 226 *d) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 79 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment